vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Akron
Summary Akron is an Ancient Deity who lived for billions of years, before even life on Earth. He is an extremely mysterious and powerful entity who was draining the Earth of its energy and resources. Oddly enough, Akron was stated to be either created or summoned by Godcat herself, as a "gift to humanity". What she meant by this is unknown. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, possibly 3-A | At least 4-B, possibly 3-A Name: Akron, the Ancient Deity Origin: Epic Battle Fantasy Gender: Likely Genderless, but referred to as a male Age: At least Billions of years old, possibly older. His oldest memories are when the Earth was still new, yet claims that he may be far older. Classification: Deity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Empathic Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation (Can create large voids of Shadows, complete with eyes and teeth), Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Soul Manipulation ("Tugged" at the souls of the party), Space-Time Manipulation, Void Manipulation (Manipulated the Space-Time of his tomb and turned it into a void of nothingness), Summoning (Can summon robots, demons, clay soldiers as well as countless monsters), Body Control (Can manipulate its countless tentacles, claws and mouths freely), Poison Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Reality Warping/Pocket Reality Manipulation (Manipulated his lair into what seemed to be a pocket realm, complete with a sky), Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation (Created many typhoons), Weather Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Some degree of mastery over blades and firearms, Healing, Can amplify his stats, Immortality (Type 1), Can become resistant to Fire, Water, Ice, Air, Earth, Poison, Explosion, Radiation, Electricity, Light and Darkness Manipulation, BFR (Transported the party, as well as scattered their gear all across the world), Self-Resurrection , Status Effect Inducement, can harm intangible beings, can ignore regular durability with Magic, Empathic Manipulation, Power Nullification via Absorption, Energy Projection, Resistance to Gravity Manipulation, Antimatter Manipulation and Magic | All of the above, Flight, Danmaku Attack Potency: At least Large Star level+ (His awakening generated this amount of energy), possibly Universe level (It was said that the destruction of the universe was less significant to the death of "God himself". Was directly created by Godcat herself) | At least Solar System level (Warped an entire black hole and used it as his pocket realm. Was considered a threat to the entire galaxy should he escape), possibly Universe level (Far superior to his previous incarnation and should be above even the avatars of Godcat) Speed: At least FTL (Faster than the party, who could freely traverse and leave the pocket dimension of his creation, in which it was said that not even light could escape from) | Massively FTL+ (Approximately [[User blog:Kaltias/The EBF party cross the galaxy|'604,672,566c']]. Kept up with Matt, who was said to be faster than light by Lance and could fly to the core of the Galaxy in a matter of minutes) Lifting Strength: At least Class P (As strong, if not stronger than Lance) | At least Class P '(Immensely superior to his previous incarnation) 'Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class+ (Able to harm the likes of Matt, Natalie and Lance with his strikes), possibly Universal (Claimed that the destruction of stars and even universes weren't much compared to him) | At least Solar System Class, possibly Universal (Focuses more on ranged attacks and danmaku, but should still be around this strong) Durability: At least Large Star level+ (It took a massive bombardment of Matt, Lance, Natalie, NoLegs The Cat and the Valkyrie Tank fighting it all at once to finally kill it), possibly Universe level (Implied that destroying stars and even universes aren't much compared to destroying Gods like itself) | At least Solar System level, possibly Universe level (Should be vastly superior to his previous incarnation) Stamina: Vastly Superhuman (Showed no signs of tiring during his battles) Range: Planetary (Was draining the Earth of its power, caused planetary storms), possibly higher (Created a massive pocket realm that seemed to contain celestial bodies) | Stellar, possibly higher (Warped the black hole at the centre of the galaxy and used it as a pocket realm. Far superior to his previous incarnation) Standard Equipment: Runic Swords, Fire Arms, Missiles, Claws, Tentacles, Several Robots, Summons, Demons and more. Intelligence: Extremely High (Has billions of years of knowledge and experience, seems to have a clear recollection of history since the Earth was formed. Has apparently fought countless battles against countless enemies and has only seemed to have been defeated via sealing in the past finally being slew by Matt, Nataile and Lance that is. Has mastery over multiple weapons and schools of magic, from swords and guns to darkness and healing) Weaknesses: His weaknesses can change on the fly, but can be weak to Fire, Ice, Earth, Wind, Light, Explosion, Lightning, Dark and Poison-based attacks. Feats: Defeated Matt, Natalie and Lance and absorbed their strength into his own before even waking up. His awakening caused the entire world to descend into chaos, causing massive storms and earthquakes Key: Epic Battle Fantasy 3 | Bullet Heaven 2 Gallery Phyrnna - DiVINe MaDNEss re;DUX|Akrons theme, DiVINe MaDNEss. Others Notable Victories: Bayonetta (Bayonetta (verse)) Bayonetta's Profile (High 4-C versions used and speed equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Villain Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Final Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Time Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Poison Users Category:Void Users Category:Summoners Category:Death Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Earth Users Category:Weather Users Category:Water Users Category:Fire Users Category:Magic Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Healers Category:Soul Users Category:Immortals Category:Epic Battle Fantasy Category:Danmaku Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Hax Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3